


Stone cold, will you miss me?

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Break Up, But writing things like this is my coping mechanism, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, It’s cliche I know, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, So basically they break up, Zelda sucks at having feelings, a tiny bit of angst, and also:, and then get back together, but sweet Marie is patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: It didn’t feel right, but Marie held up her hands in surrender anyway and nodded her head, “Of course, chérie. I will come back when you have had some space.” Maybe some time to think was just what Zelda needed.With a wrenching feeling in her chest, Marie turned on her heel to exit the room, but the sound of Zelda’s voice muttering something quietly, yet loud enough to reach her ears, stopped her in her tracks.Peeking over her shoulder, Marie lifted an eyebrow, “I did not quite catch that, ma belle.”“I said you should leave and never come back.”
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur, Zelda Spellman/Marie Lafleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Stone cold, will you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my fic! 
> 
> I just really like reading this sort of fanfiction, but I realised that there weren’t any with Zelda and Marie, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. 
> 
> The first bit is bad, because I wasn’t really sure how to start it, but give me a chance :) 
> 
> Story title is from “1950” by King Princess because... you know.... gay 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

It had started as a normal Sunday morning. They were all sitting around the table, eating breakfast while Hilda was toddling around the kitchen to brew some more coffee, when it had all went down. When Ambrose had asked what her plans were for the day, Marie had simply answered that she wanted to spend her time with her  girlfriend . Immediately, Zelda had tensed at the term and when Marie had asked her what was wrong she had simply ignored the question. 

“Are you alright?” Marie asked once they were alone in Zelda’s bedroom. 

Again, Zelda did not answer. She just kept running her fingers through the pages of a book on her desk, trying to look as if she was actually looking for a certain chapter. Obviously, it was just so she could ignore her even more. 

Marie stepped towards Zelda and settled her hands on her shoulders, “What is the matter, ma chérie?” She felt Zelda’s muscles tighten beneath her palms, so she immediately dropped them.

Zelda didn’t answer, but her silence told Marie enough. Something was wrong. 

“Are you mad because I called you my girlfriend?” she asked, a nervous smile on her face, because she couldn’t believe that was the reason Zelda was acting like this. Though, it was the only thing Marie could think of. 

Abandoning the book in front of her, Zelda spinned around and Marie was met by a glare and an expression written on her face Marie didn’t dare to identify, “Yes, I am.” she admitted simply. 

Marie’s brows furrowed in obvious confusion, feeling her heart clench, “Is that not what we are?” She regretted asking that from the moment it left her lips, terrified of the answer. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Zelda replied: “We are just friends.”

That was the exact answer she had been afraid of. 

Huffing, Marie’s eyes went a little wider in disbelieve, “Friends do not sleep with each other.” Zelda avoided her gaze and Marie lifted a hand to turn her face towards her, “Friends do not have feelings for each other, mon coeur.” Zelda stared at her, her eyes seemed scared and Marie quickly added: “I have been falling for you since the day we met.”

Suddenly, it was as if Zelda pushed her fear aside and replaced it with something close to anger. But, Marie knew better than to fall for her facade. The anger was just her way to hide her real emotions. 

Zelda took a step back to create distance between them and scowled, “I don’t have any feelings for you.” Somehow, she sounded alarmed, as if she was offended by insinuating that she actually had feelings. 

Marie simply shook her head, and exhaled through her nose, “Now that is a lie even I do not believe.” She knew they both felt it. They both felt the way they seemed to be destined to be with each other. Their attraction could not be denied. 

And there it was again. That fear in Zelda’s eyes. It was there for a brief second, before her face hardened again and suddenly, Marie wondered what had happened in her life for her to create such a wall around her. What had happened that made her feel the need to hide her true feelings away behind a mask, that she had mastered over the years to near perfection? 

A bitter smile formed on her lips, as she once again tried to lie her way out of this conversation, “It’s the truth, and if you cannot accept that then maybe you should leave.”

It didn’t feel right, but Marie held up her hands in surrender anyway and nodded her head, “Of course, chérie. I will come back when you have had some space.” Maybe some time to think was just what Zelda needed. 

With a wrenching feeling in her chest, Marie turned on her heel to exit the room, but the sound of Zelda’s voice muttering something quietly, yet loud enough to reach her ears, stopped her in her tracks. 

Peeking over her shoulder, Marie lifted an eyebrow, “I did not quite catch that, ma belle.” 

“I said you should leave and never come back.” Zelda repeated, louder this time and from behind clenched teeth. 

Immediately, a stunned “What?” came from Marie’s throat, as she spinned around again to fully face Zelda. She just could not believe her own ears. For a moment, Marie felt too dumbstruck to do anything but stare at her. She felt a tight pressure around her heart, like someone was holding it and squeezing tightly. Zelda didn’t say anything. She just met her stare and swallowed. 

Finally, Marie managed to utter: “So that is it? It is over?”

Zelda tightened her jaw and crossed her arms in front of her, nervously tapping her fingers against the side of her body. 

“It’s better that way.”

Ignoring the stinging feeling of tears in her eyes, Marie asked, “Really?”

“Yes.” Zelda replied, her voice firm, but somehow on the edge of breaking. She didn’t sound convincing to say the least. 

Pushing her luck, Marie inched closer to her and looked into Zelda’s eyes. 

“Do you think it is better if I leave or do you want me to leave?” Zelda did not reply, but Marie noticed the way her chin was shivering ever so slightly and how her lashes were fluttering uncontrollably. 

“Do you want this to be over?” Deep down, Marie knew that this was not what either one of them wanted, but Zelda seemed so afraid, so scared, and Marie wondered why. 

For a moment Zelda’s walls seemed to be on the edge of breaking as her eyes turned glassy, but all to soon she turned her back towards Marie. 

“Just go. You’re only making this harder.”

Marie was willing to fight for Zelda. She would do anything she asked her to and she would sacrifice herself for her if she had to. Even if Zelda didn’t like it, Marie cared about her. And though it pained her, she cared enough to look at her one last time and then leave the room. But before she walked out the door, she stopped and said: “I hope you find happiness, Zelda Spellman. Even if it is not with me.” 

Marie didn’t look back, and her heart stung as she walked down the corridor and down the staires. She ran into Hilda on her way out, and she heard the other witch ask her why she was leaving in such a hurry, but she was too dazed to react. 

She just kept on walking, and hoped that the pain in her chest and the sadness of her heart would fade. 

***

After a week, Marie felt entirely broken. 

Never had she thought being dumped by Zelda would hurt her this much. After all, it had only been a month or two since their first kiss, and still it felt like they had been together for centuries. Sleeping alone was a problem. They hadn’t spent a night by themselves since they got together, and Marie hadn’t noticed how used she had gotten to having Zelda’s warm body in her arms. Her bed seemed too big. Too empty. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

Marie knew that Zelda was trying to avoid her, and she was managing to do so quite well. They hadn’t ran into each other like they usually did, and the last time they had seen one another had been when they broke up. Until today, at least. 

Hilda had asked Marie to go fetch her reading glasses from Zelda’s office, because she didn’t have time to do so herself. At first Marie had been a bit hesitant, but after Hilda assured her Zelda wasn’t at the academy today, she had nodded her head and agreed to go get them. However, when she had entered the office, she had been met by two piercing green eyes staring at her as if she was a ghost. 

“Marie?” Zelda gaped at her with wide eyes and a quivering lower lip. She looked an utter mess. Dark circles had formed below her eyes and her hair seemed like she hadn’t even bothered to brush it in the morning. She looked tired, as if she too had been having trouble sleeping by herself. But maybe Marie was just imagining that particular part. 

“I am sorry, I was just coming to get your sister’s reading glasses. She said you were not here today.” Marie only then realised that this had probably been Hilda’s way of trying to reunite them. She never should have fallen for that trap. 

Gesturing a hand towards herself, Zelda frowned, “Clearly I am.” Her eyes turned somewhat curious, before she continued: “I didn’t know  _you_ were here.”

A dry chuckle came from her throat, “Well where else would I be, ma chérie?” Marie silently cursed herself for letting the petname roll off her tongue like nothing had happened between them. 

For a moment, Zelda looked unsure, before she shrugged and tried to look unbothered, “New Orleans perhapse?” 

Marie smiled sadly at her. Now she knew why Zelda had seemed so surprised to see her. “I told you I would stay here in Greendale.” she tried to look at her, but Zelda was staring down at a stack of assays in front of her. “There is something evil coming this way and I am not letting you face it on your own.”

Still, Zelda would not meet her gaze and didn’t even have the guts to reply. 

Marie felt like she was talking to a stone wall, so she settled for looking around the room, and soon enough she located Hilda’s glasses on Zelda’s desk. Marie went over to take them and as she stood in front of her, she dared to ask a question that had been on her mind since the day she left the Spellman property for the last time: “Was I not good enough?” 

For just a moment, Zelda stared at her as her lips parted and closed, before looking away once more. Clearing her throat, Zelda turned her attention once again to the pile of papers in front of her, “I have work to do.” It sounded as a dismissal and it was the first time Marie had heard her use one against her. She didn’t like it. 

Trying not to break the glasses in her hand as her grip tightened, Marie took that answer as a ‘No’ and left the room. 

Marie had never expected her to be so cold. 

***

It was well passed the witching hour when there was a knock on the door of Marie’s private chamber at the academy. She was draped over her small sofa with a glass of brandy dangling from her hand. It had been two days since her last encounter with Zelda, and their conversation was still fresh in her memory. It made sleeping even harder, so tonight she hadn’t even bothered with trying to fall into a slumber. 

She had just settled for having a drink andreading one of her favorite books. These days, reading was one of the few things that could make her forget about everything. If only for a while. Somehow, reading other people’s problems made dealing with her own more bearable. 

It took her a moment to register that there was someone waiting outside her door, and once she did, it took her even longer to put her glass and book down and get up from her comfortable position. After strolling to the door, she opened it and was met by the sight of Zelda Spellman standing in front of her. 

“Zelda?” Marie frowned slightly. She was the last person she had expected to come visit her at this hour. 

An uncertain smile formed on the other witch’s lips, “Can I come in for a second?”

Nodding her head, Marie stepped aside and held the door open for her to allow her access to the room. 

They stood in front of each other, throwing nervous glances at one another as they both waited for either one of them to break the akward silence that was forming between them.

Zelda exhaled through her nose, and started: “I just wanted to say that you are not obligated to stay here.” Confused, Marie blinked at her and wanted to ask her what she meant, but before she had the chance to do so, Zelda continued: “You have your own life in New Orleans and I don’t want you to stay here just for me. I do not know what evil is coming our way, but I don’t want to risk you getting hurt.” 

Feeling touched by the confession, Marie smiled slightly, “I am not leaving this coven, Zelda. I have a feeling you have been expecting me to abandon you for weeks, but I am not like that. Like I said before, I am not going to let you face this on your own. I  will stand by your side.”

It might have been her imagination, but Marie thought she could see Zelda’s eyes water and her chin tremble. “I know.” she nodded her head, “I just needed to get this off my chest.”

“I am glad you told me.” Zelda wasn’t one to open up easily, so she knew this was quite a big achievement. 

For a moment, they just stood there. Marie could sense there was another reason Zelda had come to her in the middle of the night, but she didn’t ask. She wasn’t going to push her. So they just continued to stand there. Marie eyed her carefully and again noticed how tired Zelda looked. 

“Es-tu fatigué?” Marie asked, taking a step towards her. 

Zelda gave her a weak smile and nodded, “I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

Swallowing audibly, Marie pursed her lips, “Me neither.”

A soft sigh came from Zelda as she started rubbing her hands together in a nervous way. “I also came to say that I am sorry.” Marie had to stiffle a wide grin from appearing on her face, because that was the first time she had heard Zelda apologize to anyone. Instead she gave her a puzzled look. Zelda looked down at her feet with a guilty expression on her face, before she added: “The things I said that morning...” Marie was scared for what she might say next. “They were all lies.”

Marie smiled. 

“I know that, chérie. But what I do not know is why you said them in the first place.”

Sighing, she admitted: “I am afraid.” 

A teasing comment died on the tip of Marie’s tongue as she saw how serious Zelda looked. She saw fear, hurt and exhaustion in her eyes. 

“Why?” Marie asked instead. 

“Because I do have feelings for you, Marie.” Zelda snorted and shrugged, “You make me feel alive. For the first time ever, I feel like I can breathe, and it scares the hell out of me. I have never felt what I feel for you before in all these centuries, I have never needed anyone. But I do need you. And it is terrifying.” Zelda’s gaze started darting around the room from the moment she finished her confession, as she bit her lip nervously. 

“Look at me, mon amour.” Marie commanded in a stern, yet gentle voice. 

Uncertainly, Zelda lifted her head and met Marie’s eyes. Marie finally let the wide grin she had been suppressing since Zelda apologised spread over her face, and took a confident step forward. Zelda copied her movement and it only took them a few steps before the distance between them was closed and their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Marie settled her hands on Zelda’s hips and pulled her closer, while Zelda wrapped her arms around Marie’s neck. She tasted sweet, and her body was pressed tightly against her own. Soon enough, one of Zelda’s hands started to wander, before it reached Marie’s bottom and she squeezed. Marie yelped into their kiss and Zelda used the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. A low moan escaped Marie’s throat, as Zelda sighed contently and she only then realised how much she had missed her kisses. 

After what seemed like minutes, they both ran out of breath and parted, both slightly panting and their lipsticks smudged. Their eyes were filled with unshed tears and smiles were on their faces. 

But there still was a question lingering in the back of Marie’s mind. So she dared to ask it once again, hoping that this time she would get a proper answer. 

“Zelda?” 

“What is it?” Zelda wondered, sounding a bit concerned. 

After a moment, Marie asked a bit uncertain: “Am I good enough?”

The concern faded away from Zelda’s face, before she smiled at her, “You are too good for me, darling. I hardly deserve you.”

Marie glowered. “Don’t say that. Don’t you dare say that ever again. We are worthy of each other. We are equal.” She took Zelda’s face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, “I do not want to hear you putting yourself down, my beautiful high priestess.” 

Zelda smiled at her once again and placed her hands on top of Marie’s, “I won’t, as long as you don’t doubt yourself.” 

Nodding her head, Marie agreed: “Very well.” They kissed each other again, but after a second or two, Marie pulled back. “There is one more thing...”

Lifting an eyebrow, Zelda told her to “Just spit it out.” and that she was making her nervous. 

So Marie quickly asked: “Can I call you my girlfriend from now on?” 

Zelda rolled her eyes at the word, “What are we? Teenagers?” 

Marie chuckled, “No darling, I believe teenagers would say ‘main squeeze’ or something like that.” a small smile spread over Zelda’s face, “And what else would you have me call you? My significant other? My ladylove?” 

She seemed to think for a few moments, before deciding, “Je suis ta copine.” 

“Fine by me if that is what you are comfortable with, ma chérie.” Marie grinned, pressing her lips against Zelda’s once again. They stumbled over to the bed and quickly enough, the words ‘girlfriend’, ‘main squeeze’, ‘significant other’ and ‘copine’ were forgotten by the both of them, too caught up in the feeling of their lips and bodies pressed together. 

Maybe it was foolish, but Marie hoped that one day, she would be able to call Zelda her wife. 

The end x

**Author's Note:**

> Wash ya hands, stay at home and stay safe darlings. 
> 
> If you’re bored and wanna talk to someone or if you have ideas for fics that you’d like me to write, you can always reach me on my tumblr: immacryyowzah
> 
> See y’all later ❤️


End file.
